Wills Secret rewritten
by Sanctuarywilliam101
Summary: Ashley learns the secret. A secret Will has been keeping from the sanctuary. then others find out about Wills secret.
1. Ch 1 Will and Ashley

Will`s Sercet Revised

Spoilers:Post Eulogy

Warnings:None

Discliamers:I own nothing,Sy fy owns it

Magnus sent Ashley, and Her Protege, down to Texas, to check it out the their was a plant that slowed even reversed aging.

All that Ahley, and Will, found were a bunch of myths and legends but no hard facts to back them up. they thought they had been sent on a wild goose chase.

"I have some personal business to take of why we are hear, so you wouldn`t mind staying here all by your self?" Will asked.

He hoped this would statify Ashley hunger to explore, he should have know better.

The second Will was out the door Ashley was on the phone to the the nearest cab company ordering a cab asap.

One just happened dropping off a fair right at that same motel, when she called, she was told that their was was a cab waitting right out front for her.

Ashley thanked the dispatcher.

When Ashley, got in the cab,the driver asked. "Where do you want to go miss?"

"Just follow that car a head of you." Ashley said.

"Ok." the driver replied.

Will`s first stop was a flower shop.

He pull in to a parking space in-front of a flower shop, turned off the engine, he then got out of the car and went in. He bought thirteen roses, payed for them then went back to the car strarted it up then he back out of his parking space an drove off.

Ashley had finally asked the cab driver. "What is out this way?"

"Only the old grave yard." the driver said back.

Why would Will have business at an old grave yard, Ashley wondered?

Will pulled into a parking space turn the engine off got out of the car then started heading for a certain head stone, It was almost like he had been hear before, but that wasn`s possible was.

As Will walked deeper into the graveyard, Ashley had gotten out of the cab, paid the fair, and silently started stalking Will in the graveyard.

She got as close as she could to Will but always staying to the shadows.

When Will was if front of the gravestone, he knelt down on one knee, silently prayed for her, placed thr rose`s in the flower holder.

"You can come out of the shadows Ashley." Will said.

When She stepped out of the shadows She asked Him"How did you know I was their?"

"Was the cab at the flower shop and again at the entrance of the graveyard it wasn`t hard to guess it was you?"Will said.

"It could have been anyone else."Ashley said.

Will just snorted.

Ashley finally came to stand nexted to Will.

When She looked down at the gravestone She was stunned, She looked at the name and the date on the stone again just sure said"Born 1994 Aug-Died 1996 Jan Beloved Daughter Sarah A. Anderson Zimmerman.

"Your daughter"Ashley asked.

"Yes and know one know` mother died days before She did."He said.

"Her grand parents and relitives on both sides passaway. You see besides her mother, I was the only relitive.

We aranged everything for Sarah ahead of time just in case something happenend to one, or both of us, we even saw to Sarah, if the worst happen."Said Will.

Ashley Looked at the little girl`s gravestone and came to a decision"Will if any-thing is to happen to me I want you to watch after my mom for me.

"Ashley?'Will questioned Her.

"just in case Will."Ashley said.

"OK"Will said.

They both turned and away from the cemetary and went back to the motel they were staying at then tomorrow they would go home.


	2. Ch 2 Will and Helen

I am sorry but I was trying to get this update out befofore I went to bed,bad Idea the wordchecker helped with spelling of words correctly but didn`t let me say them the way I wished to say them so let us try for the last time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day Magnus went sat behind her desk like nothing had happened the night before.

Will came into the room and stood before Magnus desk,he said "I know you hate seeing psychiatrist but I really think you should see one"Will said.

Magnus looked up at Dr. Zimmerman and said "So you think I should do."

"Yes I think you should do Magnus."Said will.

"Why not you are resident psychiatrist here?"Ask Magnus.

"I`m part of the problem"Said Will.

"You must know another psychiatrist besides me."said Will.

She looked at Will and said"I will think about."said Magnus.

oooOOOooo

With that little victory, Will turned and walked out of the office.

With in a few days, the team started acting more normal, even the Big Guy.

Will hoped he had taken the right action, for Magnus as well as the teams sake.

Will had prosimed Ashley, to look after Magnus, if anything happened to her.

The End


	3. Ch 3 Wills return

William`s sercett 2

William knock on Magnus door.

"Come in?"

William came to stand in front of Magnus desk. "I wish to be given some time off to go to Texas."

"Why William?"

"Personal resonsons."

"Why?"

"Just as you have Ashley. I have someone that I need to see that all I will say on the matter."

"Sinse everything is quit here you can go William."

ooo - OOO - ooo

As William go ready to leave someone was getting ready to follow him. Kate had been told to keep and eye on William by Magnus.

ooo - OOO - ooo

As William flew to southern Texas. Kate did also.

As William went to a small town Kate followed. when he went to a simple flower shop to get some flowers and one rose. Kate watched from down the street. William got back in his car and went to a grave yard, he parked in the parking lot and took the flower`s went into the grave yard like he had been their many times before. Kate got out of her car and started following William. William had stopped in front of one headstone he placed the flower`s as well as the rose then he said a silent for Ashley as well as his daughter.

Then getting back up standing he walked silently back to his car crying silently.

Kate thought it better to not find out what could make him cry so she turned and follow William out of the grave yard.

When they had returned to the sanctuary William knocked on Kate`s door. "Come in."

Will entered Kate`s room.

"I came to thank you for not looking at the name on the headstone down in Texas."

To thank her gave her a picture of a little baby and asked her to keep it for him. Then he just turn and walked out of her room.

On the back was written a name Sarah Anne Anderson Zimmerman born Aug 1994 died Jan 1996.


	4. Ch 4 Will and Kate

A year later all that Kate all but forgotten what she had been asked to do a year ago. when she got a message asking her to come to Magnus`s office.

"Kate it is nice that you could come to my office."

"What`s up Magnus?"

"William need`s you to go with him to Southern Texas this weekend."

"I can go."

ooo - OOO - ooo

Will had finish packing when their was a knock on his door.

"Come in?"

"You ready yet?"

ooo - OOO - ooo

They flew to Southern Texas and Will lead them right back to the same motel that he and Ashley before she had passed on. The owner had the same rooms ready like last time. The manger made a comment that. "He had a dark eyed dark hair young woman with him instead of the blue eyed blonde woman like last time I was you."

Kate`s gaped at the manger.

"Just shut it will you." Will told the manger.

The manger just laughed to himself.

Will put his hand on Kate`s and led out of the office and to their room`s.

"Thanks Will for dealing with the manger for me."

"Think nothing of it Kate."

ooo - OOO - ooo

The next morning the got up early and their returned room key`s.

The manger gave them and just waved them on their way.

"Who was the manger talking about Will?" Kate asked.

"I came down here before when Ashley was still alive and we stayed at that motel." Will said.

"I didn`t think about it when I made reservation this time around other wise we would have stayed at a different motel sorry about that Kate."

They went to breakfast. Then they went to the same flower shop that Kate had seen Will go to the first time around. Will picked up the flower`s he had ordered thirteen red rose`s he went back to the car and drove to the grave yard where his daughter`s Head stone was.

ooo - OOO - ooo

He pulled to the grave yard and took the red rose`s and got out of the car Kate got out on the other side.

Will led her as he had before, when they where almost at the Head stone Will asked Kate to give him a moment alone. He went up and like before he knelt before the grave stone he put all but one red rose in the flower holder and said a silent pray for his daughter. He stood up and a hand motion for Kate to come up and look. Kate came forward and looked and just like Ashley before her she said. "I didn`t know you had a daughter Will."

"Few do. Ashley was one of them." Will said.

"So that is the picture of the little girl that you gave me of Sarah is her?" Kate asked.

"Yes that is her. Take care of photograph and don`t ask to give it back because I have enough pictures of her stored in my memory to last me a lifetime if not more." Will said.

"Aren`t you going to place the other red rose on your daughter`s grave also?" Kate asked.

"No this one goes on someone else`s grave." Will said.

ooo - OOO - ooo

They went back to the old city Sanctuary their Kate wanted to know what Will was going to do with the rose he bought back from Texas so when he took it up. She followed him to the garden where he knelt down next to a different head stone he placed placed the rose in the flower holder and said . "Take care of my daughter Ashley until I can do it, please."

After Will had left Kate went up to see who`s head stone it was. she was surprised it said Ashley Magnus.

Later she knock on Will`s office door.

"Come in." Will said.

She opened the door came in and shut the door behind her.

"Please sit down Kate." Will said.

Kate sat down. "You knew I would follow you into the garden and find Ashley`s Head Stone." Kate said.

"I knew." Will said.

"Why?" Kate asked.

"Because I trust you, just like I trusted Ashley." Will said.

"Thank you." was all she said before getting up to turn and leave.


	5. Ch 5 Will Tells Magnus

Telling Magnus

Warning :. post Eulougy Some swearing

ooo - OOO - ooo

It had been a long day and when Will went to bed he found himself unable to get to sleep. Will keep seeing Ashley`s face when he closed his eye`s.

In another side of the castle another was working at her desk wondering if their was something else she could have done to stop Ashley from dieing And now being part of her past.

Will finally got up and dressed because he knew that he wasn`t going to get any sleep that night. some days where like that for Will. so he went out of his room and started walking the hallways he hoped that he would become tried enough that he could go to bed and get some sleep but he knew he was kidding himself.

Magnus had gone to one of the kitchen`s to brew a fresh pot of tea leaving the door to her office open.

Will who had been walking up and down the hallways saw that Magnus`s office door was open and Magnus wasn`t in it. so Will went up to her desk and pick up the picture of Ashley and gazed at it longingly forgetting how much time had past until Magnus set her new hot pot of tea down on her desk.

Will jumped and put the picture of Ashley back on Magnus`s desk.

"Out with it William how long?" Magnus asked.

"How long what Magnus." Will tried to look has if nothing had ever happened between him and Ashley.

"Don`t give me that William I saw the way you where looking at my daughter`s picture you gazed at like I use to at john." Magnus said.

Will knew he had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar so to speak he sighed then started to speak. "The nubbin`s started it we just wish to keep it below the radar until the time was right to tell every one in the sanctuary but the Cabal ruined any hopes for a happy ending for us." Will said.

Then he turned his back on Magnus and walked out to the hallway to continue his walking.


	6. Ch 6 Hands

Hands

Warning: None

ooo - OOO - ooo

Will was on the tower roof leaning on his hand`s looking over the lights of old city when he looked at is hand`s and started thinking of all the times Ashley would try to surprise him when he was up here all alone.

Will remembered all the time`s Ashley would smile and could make him smile right back.

Why did the Cabal have to take her away from him and Magnus.

Magnus`s smile was slowly coming back but his smile was taking longer it was his promise to Ashley that keep him going. one day he would see her again but until then he need her to take care of his daughter for him.


	7. Ch 7 Wills Dream

Will`s Dream and Waking Reality

Warning: None

Fantasy

ooo - OOO - ooo

Will had gone to bed and fell asleep reading a fantasy story about a knight who save`s a princess from a fire breathing dragon.

ooo - OOO - ooo

Then Will started dreaming later on that night about his own version of the story. The people wanted to save their crops before the Fire Breathing Dragon started burning them later in the month. but the King had no daughter. He did have a second son Prince William. So he made a decision to stake his second son as a offering to the dragon.

Several days later the dragon was seen flying off with Prince William in it`s claw so it was thought that the Dragon was satisfied for another year.

The princess who dreamed of being a knight some day heard about how this fire breathing monster that had taken Prince William to it`s cave. Where Prince William was waiting to be freed from the dragon by some willing knight.

The princess had one maid servant that she trusted above all the rest. So when she left to rescue Prince William the servant would take her place.

In her Kingdom in honor of her twenty-seventh birthday all the knight`s of the kingdom and Prince`s from neighboring kingdoms would and seek to her hand in marriage.

ooo - OOO - ooo

Their was a forger now, who in his younger years was one of the Kingdoms top knights, but he got hurt very badly injured and almost die protecting the King. When he recovered the King gave him a medal for his bravery but because of his injures he could no longer be a knight. He asked the King to take him on as the new royal smith sense the old one was retiring. You see before he was this great knight his dad was a lowly smith who had taught his son his trade.

All the other people of the Kingdom just saw a Knight doing a smith`s job and for looked for a real Knight to train their son`s.

The Princess went to the Knight/smith and asked that he train her in secret so not even her dad the King knew of it.

Because he had not trained anyone in so many years he agreed. "If for any reason you give up or fail any of the knightly test then it`s over I will train you no more." he said.

"Agreed." the Princess said.

He taught her to use lance, blade, battle axe, morning star, dagger, and bow. To use a shield. How to ride a horse. He taught her how to make field repairs to her armor, and taught her the Knightly code of conduct.

The Knight/smith limped up to the King`s chamber`s because the two had become fast friends since the day the Knight had saved his life by throwing himself in front King and taking the blade that would have surly taken the King`s life.

"So how is my daughters training come along." the King asked the knight/smith.

"Better than any one I have ever trained before." the Knight/smith said.

"You know her 27 birthday is coming up in a few weeks so what will be her final test?" the King asked.

"I have let it be know that Prince William has been taken captive of a fire breathing Dragon." the Knight/smith said.

"Isn`t that going to be dangerous?" the King asked.

"Not really you see I have faced the Dragon before. The Dragon would fly over the village at night and it would scare the hens so they stopped lay eggs after this had gone on for a few weeks. The Headman sent for me and I went up the hill and faced the Dragon. I found the Fire Breathing Dragon is a good person once you get to know her, and we came to a understanding. By now she will beg your daughter when she arrives to take Prince William off her hand`s." the Knight/smith said as he and the King laughed.

ooo - OOO - ooo

So four weeks before birthday she made a plan first she would have a fight with her Dad the King and she would lock herself in her rooms for the next three weeks. her maid/servant would enter though a secret doorway and act as the princess the whole time she was away.

Two she needed to go to the Dragon`s cave and rescue Prince William.

Three she need to take Prince William home.

Four Ashley would have proved herself a knight in her own right.

Return home and go to the ball and tell all those other prince`s and knight`s to go jump off the nearest cliff.

ooo - OOO - ooo

The Knight/smith gave the Princess direction`s on where the Dragon`s cave was and sent her on her way. 'good luck Princess.' the Knight/smith who had trained her thought.

Being on her own was the only way to live a good sword at your side a good horse between your legs and a cool breeze at your back. Soon she had left her fathers Kingdom and was heading out to rescue the Prince then she wonder in all the bedtime stories she was told it was always the Princess who was rescued by a handsome Prince. This had to a first where the Prince was rescued By a handsome Princess.

The Princess made it to the Dragons cave now all she had to do was make it up its mouth of the dragons lair then slay the dragon and rescue the Prince. so she started up the trail to the dragons cave it turn out to be longer than it looked she stopped 3/4 of the way up to rest up and to catch the Dragon in the morning.

She went to face the dragon in its lair with her sword out and up and shield up and called out. "Come out you fire breathing monster and face me in honorable combat if you dare?" the Princess/Knight taunted.

The dragon around a corner and said. "No need for insult`s here, can we talk this out like reasonable folk."

"I have come for Prince William and I will have him even if it is over your dead body dragon." the Princess/Knight said in a loud voice.

The dragon made motion for the Princess/Knight to please quiet down.

Then another voice could be heard echoing in the lair.

Prince William came from around another corner speaking. "Did you get the other books I asked you for."

The Princess/knight was totally confused now it like the prince was using the dragon as his fetch and carry servant. When the Prince saw the Princess/knight in full armor he dropped what he was carrying and ran over to the knight hugging her. "He pulled the sword out of her slack grip and went threw a warm up routines with it than said. "It will have to do go slay the dragon."

"Well the dragon and I have talked it over I am taking with without a fight OK with you dragon." the Princess/knight said.

"Fine I will be glad to see the last of him he`s been reading me out my cave. Even let me help you get down off the mountain faster just get on my back and I will have you down in minutes" the dragon said.

The Prince just gave the dragon a glare when she claim he was being read out of her cave by the Prince.

The Princess/knight and Prince William got on the dragon`s back, when the dragon told them to hold on, the dragon started flapping her wings and ran to the end of the ledge and dove off of it in minutes their was a soft landing at the bottom of the mountain. the Princess/knight and Prince William got off of the dragons back and thank her. "They waved good bye to the dragon as he flew up back to her cave."

ooo - OOO - ooo

After she had rescued the Prince every thing seem to go wrong. "I cann`t go home why do you think they made me the offering to the dragon this year." The Prince said.

OK she made a decision to take Prince William home with her so that is what she did they had grown very close on the way home.

When she got back she talked over the thing`s that had happened on the way home from the last test before knighthood could be rightly bestowed on her. "What do I do now?" the Princess/knight asked her mentor.

"Do you love him with all of your heart?" the Knight/smith asked.

"Yes I do." she answered back with no hesitation.

"Bring him to me and I will see to every thing trusted me." the Knight/smith said.

The Princess brought Prince William to face her teacher then left him with the Knight/smith who asked only one question of him. "Do you truly love the Princess with all of your heart?"

"Yes." was the answer. the Knight/smith looked into Prince Eye`s to see if their was lying in any way. when he was not lying.

The Knight/Smith in seeing prince William was not lying in any way Went to a old trunk of his and got out some thing for the prince to wear to the Princess Ball.

He then he got ready for the Princess Ball the Prince a change of clothes and was made ready for the Princess 27 birthday ball when it was over she would pick from the knight`s and Prince`s who would be be her feature husband and the Kingdoms feature Ruler.

With the help of her servant she got ready for the Ball and she hoped Prince William would be their.

She was disappointed that her Prince was not their.

Only half way threw the night did the Princess hear the Princes voice as he asked. "My I ask you for this dance Princess."

She said back."You may my Prince."

As they started dancing the Prince was rip from her grasp by another fellow who looked like the prince only older.

Then the older gentleman start to speak. "We Gave you to the dragon."

"To bad the Dragon saw promise in me. Maybe they should have given you to the dragon then we could have said good bye to bad rubbish." Prince William said.

ooo - OOO - ooo

William found himself on the ground hear the word`s wake Will wake up come on it was Ashley`s voice when Will was awake and he saw the ring`s on Ashley and his marriage ring finger`s.

"Will you have to stop read those type`s of book`s they are giving you nightmare`s and you end up hitting me in your sleep. So no more of those types of book before bed time." Ashley said.

ooo - OOO - ooo

Ashley cuddled up to Will and they both went back to sleep.

When Will woke up he was all alone in bed he was not wearing a wedding ring on his left ring finger the book was on the floor it most have all been a dream. To bad his life really sucked after Ashley died.

the end


	8. Ch 8 Will gives up

Will gives up.

Warning: Will, can no longer go on being Magnus protege he has lost to much in his life to continue on with promise to Ashley.

Ashley, Kate, Magnus, and William

Hurt/Comfort

ooo - OOO - ooo

Will knelt down beside`s Ashley headstone and spoke quietly to it.

Up at the window Kate watched as he did. Magnus walked up behind her and asked. "Are you thinking about all the place`s the suit could have taken you Kate."

"No I was thinking on how it feel`s so good to be home." Kate said back.

She pointed out the window and asked. "Who`s headstone is that?' Kate asked.

"That is my daughter`s. Ashley, Kate the blonde you shot with the rocket launcher." Magnus said sadly.

"What is Will doing their?" Kate asked.

"You will have to ask him Kate." Magnus said.

ooo - OOO - ooo

As the year`s pasted Will without Ashley. Will became more and more lost. Finally when Praxis was lost and then Magnus he came to a decision he would resign as head sanctuary of the network when the crisis was over.

When Magnus came back and those that had come from hollow earth had returned.

Will waked into Magnus`s office holding the out the papers that he was resigning.

Magnus took them and read all of them.

"Are you sure this is what you want to do Will?" Magnus asked him.

"Yes Magnus I`ve thought long and hard on this." Will said.

"You know their will be a place for you here Will." Magnus said.

"If you need me I will be here." Will said back.

Will left after saying goodbye to Henry, Kate, and the Big Guy. he had one last swim with Sally before leaving.

continued


	9. Ch 9 Will gives up two

Will give`s up Two

Warning : Angst and Hurt/Comfort.

With Ashley gone Will has lost himself doesn`t know what to do. so has resigned from the sanctuary to become nothing but a wander.

ooo - OOO - ooo

Will left old city Washington because it held to many memories for Will.

First he went to any place that needed his help. like going to Africa to help with doctor`s were it was need. when he came back he helped some native american`s and he ran in to a shaman who told him. "Not to give up for the one he was looking for was out their."

Will asked him. "Who?" but all shaman turned and walk away.

So Will continued to wander this time to the pacific island`s he always help those in need in order to keep his mind off Ashley. It did not always work. some time`s he would dream of her at night and she was always calling to him to find her to wake her then he would wake from these dream`s soaked in sweat.

Finally he went to Australia. he was helping people in the out back when he saw a photo of Ashley. it was asking if any one knew of her. Will was shocked how did Ashley`s photo get all the way out here.

After finding the photo it took Will weeks to track down the person who put it up. when Will had tracked that person down Will asked him. "Where is the lady in this photo?"

"Do you know her?" He asked.

"Yes." Will said.

The Shaman of are tribe said. "To guard her for only her true mate will be able to awaken her."

"Did the shaman say how her true mate is?" Will asked.

The aborigine just said. "No. that her true mate would be able to awaken her is all."

So Will traveled with the aborigine into the deep into the out back. at night he would have dreams that Ashley was calling him to rescue her from her nightmare. during the day they would travel father into the out back until they finally came to a cave the Aborigine motioned that Ashley was inside Will walked in and saw Ashley on alter like rock he walk up to her and knelt down on his knee`s.

"Ashley where have you been all my life. I have been more and more lost with out you and when Magnus was gone, and Praxis was destroyed I could not take it any more. when Magnus came back I resigned because I was lost and with out you I had no reason to go on." Will said.

"Forgive me." then Will learned forward and kissed her on the lips. and just like with Snow White she took a breath and opened her eyes to Will`s smiling face.

"Will were have you been all my life?" Ashley asked.

"Lost without you and I resigned from the sanctuary after Magnus time traveled to the past. I just couldn`t take being alone any longer." Will said.

He help Ashley up from where she lay and they walked out of the cave only to find that aborigine was gone as if he never existed.

"Ashley can you teleport us to a telephone so I can call Magnus and have her lower the EM shield so you can teleport us in to Magnus`s office?" Will asked.

Ashley touched Will`s shoulder and their was a bright flash as Ashley teleported Will to a phone booth in old city.

Ashley wouldn`t let go of Will even for a minute so Will had to make the call with Ashley almost hanging on his back. when the call went thought all he asked of Magnus was for her to lower the EM shield for a moment. "Why?" Magnus asked.

"Mom just lower the EM shield so I can teleport Will and myself it your office." Ashley said.

Magnus gasped at what she thought she heard over the phone line.

Magnus contacted Henry and told him to lower the EM shield.

"Do you think that`s wise Doc?" Henry asked.

"Just do it Henry" Magnus said.

"OK, Doc." Henry said. he told the Doc that the shield was down and Magnus told Will and Will told Ashley who teleported them in to Magnus`s office.

That is what she did.

When Magnus saw Ashley she was out of here chair and in Ashley arms they hugged for the longest time Magnus couldn`t believe Ashley had returned to them. She was holding her daughter in her arms. Will finally said. "Come on break it up you two and let`s go down to the lab and have Magnus run some blood work on you Ashley to see what the Cabal did to you." Will said.

Update later next month


	10. Ch 10 Will comes back

Ashley`s Home

Warning: Will brings Ashley home.

After Magnus had gotten the call from Will and the voice that she thought was her daughter`s. she told Henry to drop the EM shield, so Will and the person with him could teleport in to her office.

But only someone who had been in her office before could know it, and where the walls and furniture to teleport in here safely. If he was willing to take the chance that this person was who they say they where then so was she.

"Henry drop the EM shield. Then get ready to put it back on my say so." Magnus said over the intercom.

"Are you sure Doc?"

"Yes."

He dropped the EM shield. "It`s down."

"Thanks Henry."

"Will the EM shield is down you and you friend can teleport at any time." She said.

"Thanks Magnus."

He turned to her and put arms around her waist. "lets go." and she teleported into Magnus office.

ooo - OOO - ooo

When they appeared in front of Magnus. All Magnus could do was gasp for she could not believe her eyes.

When Henry didn`t hear right back from Magnus he called over the intercom. "Doc do you want me to raise the EM shield?

When Magnus didn`t move or say anything. He did "He told him to raise the EM shield."

He could not believe the voice he had just heard, but after so long it obeying it he did.

ooo - OOO - ooo

Ashley glared at her mom. "What`s the matter mom cann`t believe what your eyes are showing you?"

"Ashley. Is that you? This isn`t a dream I`m having."

As her mom got up and out from behind her desk, she stepped forward and touch her face. "Is that real enough for you?"

"OH Ashley. I thought you had died saving me from that super abnormal the Cabal had made."

She wraped her daughter in her arms hugged her close.

ooo - OOO - ooo

He saw the reruion between mother and daughter was going to take some time. So he left them to it.

He went to the nearest kitchen to make two cups of coffee.

"Will." The Big Guy grunted and was glad to see him.

He went over to Will and gave him a head slap in hello.

Will looked up at the Big Guy and said. "Please don`t tell anyone else. right now only three know I`m back. Magnus, Henry, and now you. Until I get things cleared up with Magnus." he asked him.

He look at Will in understanding. Then turn and Left.

ooo - OOO - ooo

Magnus let her daughter go. "What happened to you Ashley?"

" Don`t know, it was all a blur then a voice saying it`s not you`re time yet. Next thing I know I`m having dreams of calling to Will. When he would come close to me. Then he would just fade away. Then I woke up in this cave with Will kissing me like Snow White in the fairy tale." She told her Mom.

ooo - OOO - ooo

Magnus had listened to her daughter`s story. How was she going to tell her about why Will had left. Finely she came to a decision to let Will tell her himself.

"Will come to my office now!" She barked.

"Mom. What is up?"

She raised her hand stopping any more questions.

They both just waited for Will to come.

next


	11. Ch 11 The Truth

Will tells Ashley about the last two years

ooo - OOO - ooo

Magnus had asked Will to come back to her office.

He didn`t know why, but could make a guess. He felt like running away, only their was no place to run to.

All he could do was go face them, and hope they would forgive him.

When Will knocked on Magnus door.

"Come in Will."

He took a breath than headed into the storm that he was sure to come. As he entered both mother and daughter were glaring at him. He was hoping for the best but was ready for the worse.

"Will. Explain to my daughter why you left."

" I put my reasons for my leaving on paper when I resigned, Magnus."

"I know Will but I wish to hear it from you."

"If I am to explain then you or your daughter are to interruption till I am finished."

Mother and daughter glanced at each other, then gave a yes nod to each other. Then he mother gave Will their answer.

"Agreed."

ooo - OOO - ooo

Will took sat down got a faraway look in his eyes. Than began.

"It was after you had suppodly died by teleporting the other super abnormal and yourself saving your mom. Your mom continued looking for you. Until she had solid evidence that you were gone. Each failure was not only hard on your mom but me to. I finely got he to stop looking for you.

But I remembered the promise I had made so long ago. I helped your mom come to terms with her loss. Then years later I helped yuor Mom to fined Praxis a underground city. A city filled with abnormals.

Afterwards we came back to the surface. A year or so later their was a crisis you mom had gone back underground to fine out why Praxis was not answering any of the sanctuary calls for help. The was a power spike from where Magnus was, it caused several exploisns. When a second team from the sanctuary to the spot Magnus was last reported their was no sign of her.

With you and your mother gone their was no reason for me to stay around was the crisis was over. I would resigned to the head of house and leave.

Even when your mom came back, I had already made up my mind."

"What was the real reason Will?" Ashley asked.

"Losing you pushed me to the brink of resigning, only my promise to you kept me here. Without your Mom I no longer had a reason to stay."

"So you left?"

"Yes. I left."

Ashley just shook her head.

"Will? What could have happen it that time to make you want to leave."

"I Died twice and suffered more than any one person should in that short time."

"My mom must have made it clear to you if you stayed?"

"Yes. But even she know I had lost a daughter then, the loss of a loved one that pushed me to the brink, with the breaking of a promise to that loved sent me past the brink."

"What now?"

"That`s up to Magnus."

Her mom sat behind her desk, opened one of the drawers took out a paper and handed to Will. Will got up out of his chair and took the paper glanced at it. It was the paper he resigned on. He looked at her with surprise written all over his face.

"I rejected it back then, but I knew you need time. So I held on to it for you. Now go tell everyone your back, and say hi to the new members of are team. Go you two."

end


End file.
